1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a household stirring appliance for use in a saucepan to stir gravy, puddings, soups, and similar food stuffs which require stirring to prevent burning and adhesion to the pan bottom and walls. More particularly the invention relates to a self-supporting, cordless, rechargeable battery operated household stirring appliance.
2. The Prior Art
Representative prior art patents disclosing stirring appliances include Stephens U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,685; Will U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,053; Lambert U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,605; Nearhood U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,792; Detmer U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,779; Herbst et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,506; Chauvin U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,089; and Tarlow U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,158.
Of these, the stirrer of the Stephens patent most nearly resembles the stirrer of the present application. The Stephens stirrer is supported from the top edge of a pan by means of diametrically opposed, longitudinally telescoping yokes which have downwardly extending end portions which overhang and engage the rim of the pan. Preferably one of the down turned yoke ends is disposed adjacent to the handle of the pan to prevent rotation of the housing. The stirrer mechanism is spring biased to compensate for varying depths of the pans in which the stirrer may be used.